


Home.

by BGee93



Series: MatsuSaya Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, matsusaya, the world needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Sasaya and Mattsun enjoy lazy cuddles and a quiet morning.





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another one of my OTPs that like, 3 maybe 4 people appreciate/love pffft  
> I'm in MatsuSaya hell and needed content. Inspired by a pic speggtheegg from Tumblr did during a stream.

He slowly woke, being pulled from his comforting sleep by something wet and very cold being pressed into his cheek. Slitting an eye open just as a tongue, rough and warm, swipes up his face Sasaya groans. Turning away from the now excited and vibrating Australian Shepherd paws at his arm. Smirking he pulls the blanket up over his face, snorting out a laugh when she began to whine and dig at the blanket. Snuffing loudly Ahsoka flops over him, attempting to roll onto her back. Throwing back the blanket Sasaya wrapped and arm around her before she rolls herself off the side of the bed.

“Alright ‘m up,” wiggling to get out of his grip Sasaya gently sets her over the edge onto the floor. Leaning into the mattress tiredly he watches her do a few spins before dashing out of the room towards the kitchen. Her nails clicking against the floors noisily, reminding him it was soon time to get them trimmed. Sighing he rubs a hands over his face, dragging the palm against his skin harshly before pushing to sit up. Slipping his feet into Mattsun’s slippers Sasaya trudges after the dog. The plan of feeding her, setting the coffee maker up, and going back to bed for a few more hours in the front of his mind.

Scritching at the warmed skin of his belly Sasaya yawns, blinking away tears as they form. Ahsoka struts around the corner to peer at him from around the corner, her head being the only thing he can see at the end of the hallway. Chuckling as her tongue lols out at the side just before she disappears again Sasaya shakes his head slowly. Stretching his arms over his head he turns into the kitchen. The cool morning air filtered in through a barely open window and Sasaya quickly shuffles over to close it, cringing at the chill bringing goosebumps over his heated from sleep skin. Huffing offendedly at it he looks in the direction where the Australian Shepherd waits, staring directly at him with a piercing gaze.

Ahsoka is sitting, semi-patiently, by the counter that holds her food, bright eyes watching him intently. The slippers scrape across the tile of the kitchen floor, his feet dragging since he’s too tired to care about picking them up and walking properly. Squatting next to her he reaches out to pet between her ears, scratching one at it’s base gently, while he pulls open the door to the cupboard. Opening the bag and reaching in to grasp the measuring cup he continues to pet her while scooping out her usual amount of food. He had to remove his hand to place the bag back where it belongs leading to Ahsoka bumping her head against his side and back.

“Wait,” waving a hand behind him to ward her off, knowing full well she just wants her food at this point. He softly pushes her back as he closes the door. Standing he groans as he straightens, leaning into the counter with another yawn. Ahsoka simply pushed her way through his legs, a grunt falling from his lips as he lets her. Laying his forehead on his crossed arms Sasaya lets his eyes fall shut, sighs out a hot breath over his sweater clad arms, and listens to Asoka crunch her food down at an alarming rate. In the distance he hears the constant _tick, tick, tick_ of the old clock in the living room. The one that used to be Mattsun’s grandma’s. 

Burying his face into the crook of his arm, he stayed there breathing in the scent of Mattsun’s detergent while the ticking of the clock echoed through his mind. Eventually the crunching of food slowed before stopping completely. He heard her flop onto the floor, her back pressing into his leg. Heat radiated off her through his sweats. His lip twitched up as a comforting feeling washes through him in a wave. Lifting his head he stretches out once more. 

Huffing out a deep, drawn out breath he gets to work setting up the coffee maker for later. Carefully shifting on his tiptoes so he doesn’t disturb Ahsoka who contently lay between his legs even as he moves. Cracking open the new can of his favorite coffee, Mattsun doesn’t like the dark roast as much as he does but he buys it for him anyways, Sasaya sets his face close to the opening. Sucking in a few deep breaths he smiles widely at the bitter, heady smell of ground coffee before scooping it into the coffee filter. Setting everything back he finally steps away from the nearly asleep dog. She doesn’t move to follow as he slips back down the hallway, slippers slapping against his heels as he goes.

When he makes it back into the bedroom Mattsun has already shifted to the middle of the bed. On his side facing the door he opens an eye to look hazily up at Sasaya before closing it again. Unbothered by the fact that he’s now taking up most of the bed. Pulling back the blanket Sasaya sits on the edge of the bed before leaning in close to Mattsun, casting a shadow over him. Mattsun grunts in question as the same eye hoods open to look at him.

Flicking him in the forehead, Mattsun groans as he creases his forehead at the attack, Sasaya turns himself to lay with his back against Mattsun’s chest. Reaching back he yanks Mattsun’s arm up so he can slip between his arms. Settling in he and Mattsun shift until they’re both comfortable again. One of Mattsun’s arms curves up over his head, the other wraps around his chest to pull him close, fingers wrapping loosely around one of Sasaya’s wrists. Placing his hand over the one circling his wrist Sasaya leans in to nuzzle along the knuckles before shuffling back into Mattsun’s chest for warmth. He felt Mattsun rub his forehead against the back of his neck, curls tickling the skin before the tip of his nose drug over the same area in circles. 

He was half asleep when he felt Mattsun’s lips press against the skin of his neck, just under his hairline. Another nuzzle, kiss, then his forehead was being brushed against him again. Breathing into Sasaya’s sweater, which is actually Mattsun’s, he felt Mattsun’s chest rise and fall against his back in a slow, even rhythm. Shifting his head into the pillow Sasaya slipped back into sleep easily.

He didn’t stir again till mid morning when the overpowering scent of fresh coffee filtered through the air. Smiling into the blanket carefully tucked in around him Sasaya waits until Mattsun walks down the hall, slippers slapping noisily against his heels as he walks, two mugs of steaming coffee in his hands. Placing them on the bedside table he sits on the edge of the bed. Leaning over Sasaya he places a chaste kiss on his forehead, runs his finger through his bed head as he states breakfast is ready. Nodding slowly into the edge of the blanket Sasaya says he’ll be up in just a minute. 

Giving his hair one last brush with his fingers Mattsun takes his mug of coffee, sips the burning liquid, and rises to go wait on his deck for Sasaya to get up. He watches Mattsun walk away, listens for the glass doors to slide open. Chuckles as he hears Ahsoka’s yipping and claws scrape against the floor as she no doubt darts outside after Mattsun. Tossing away the blanket he pushes up to sit with his back against the headboard. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Sasaya brings his knees up to his chest, wrapping an arm around them as the other swings out to grasp the mug of coffee. 

Gulping down a mouthful of the scalding drink he smiles at the burn as it works its way down his throat into his stomach. A chuckle fell from his chest as an image of Mattsun’s cringing face fills his mind. He doesn’t understand how Sasaya can drink dark roast, let alone dark roast with _nothing_ in it, like it’s water. Mattsun has to add extra cream and sweetner to it to be able to drink it, the fool. Halfway through the mug, his stomach growling in anger, he finally swings his legs over the side and stands. Walking down the hall barefoot to grab a refill and join the other two on the deck. The smell of pancakes mixes with the bitterness of his coffee, a far cry from the scent of mackerel and miso soup his mom always made each morning without fail.

Shaking away the thought of his parents Sasaya refills his mug and grabs the plate waiting for him. Slipping on his sandals he steps outside into the gradually warming air to sit next to Mattsun. Leaning into his side Sasaya crosses his legs, places his coffee on the table in front of him, and starts cutting up his pancakes. Eyes watching Ahsoka run laps around the yard, a tennis ball gripped tightly in her mouth muffling the grunts and growls she emits. Mattsun was already finished his breakfast, the man practically inhales his food, so he swung his arm around Sasaya’s shoulder while he sipped at his coffee. 

Their days almost always begin like this. Some would call it boring, predictable. But, Sasaya would call them relaxing, comforting, a sense of being home. And he wouldn’t trade that feeling for anything in the world.


End file.
